


Mission Valentines

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's on a mission...maybe the most important one of his life. With a little help from his friends, will he succeed?





	Mission Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Just A Man or stand alone. Thanks to Shazz for the beta! Hugs!  


* * *

Sometimes, when he thinks that no one is looking, Daniel lets his guard down and his mask slips.

You see, everyone knows him as Dr. Daniel Jackson: archaeologist cum linguist cum number one go-guy. A tough guy. No-one messes with Dr. J!

I know it's a façade. I know that deep down, under this mask, he's lonely and hurting. I know because it's my fault and I'm going to make it right.

I have to.

Right now I'm watching him sitting there being far too quiet. Usually in our team post-mission briefings Daniel's full of enthusiasm. Like a kid on a sugar high. Non- stop talking and hand gesturing. His zest for his work, his life, was contagious and, well it kinda' rubbed off and......it's not there anymore.

The mission itself was successful; boring as it was for me and Teal'c, there was plenty for Carter and Daniel to do. A routine survey of a dead planet. But where once Daniel would have been darting about getting excited over the various chicken scratches that where there, this time, and to be honest quite a lot of the time these days, he was subdued and...obedient. When it was time to call it a day and head back to the SGC he actually packed up his stuff quietly instead of the usual, "But Jaaa-aaaack!! I haven't finished yet!"

I miss that.

Even Carter and Teal'c are missing it. I can tell by the concerned, sad looks that are occasionally being thrown his way.

"Dr Jackson, have you anything to add?" Oh, the General wants to wrap up.

Daniel's got that deer-stuck-in-the-head-lights look; I'd say it was cute under different circumstances.

"Ah, no s-sir." And that's all my usually talkative linguist says. Really.

"All right. Dismissed, people." The General makes an exit as we stand, but not as fast as the exit made by our archaeologist.

Damn.

"O'Neill, are you unwell?" Teal'c asks; I think it's because I'm frowning.

"Yeah, T, I'm fine." He seems satisfied with that but glances towards the door and then back to me. I raise my eyebrows, he raises just one and then leaves.

I think I've just been sized up. Huh.

"Sir?" Shit, Carter sounds too damn chipper. So much so I wince. "Are you heading home, sir?" she asks, smiling. 

Is that hope in her eyes or something else? I sigh. I don't want this, I don't want her, but I'm too much of a schmuck to do anything to set her straight.

God. What a mess.

"Ah, no, Carter. Work. I have, ah, reports to finish."

Did she laugh? She did! What? I write reports! It's in my job description!

"Sorry, sir," she says apologetically. And so she should be! "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink."

A drink, a date. Is there a difference? I shouldn't go, I know it'll make things so much worse, but she's doing that puppy dog, doe-eyed thing and I'm nodding yes before I realize. Crap.

I've gotta' tell her that what we have is just platonic and nothing more, that I don't want anything more.

Tonight. I'll tell her tonight. 

XXXX

I wish he'd stop staring at me. Ever since the briefing started Jack's done nothing but look at me. I shouldn't have sat right across from him but, other than the far end of the table, there was no where else. It's as if he's assessing me and it's making me feel really uncomfortable. 

Maybe he is. I mean, we haven't been what you'd call friendly towards each other for a while now. Maybe he's planning on taking me off the team. Would he? It's sad to say that I don't know the answer to that anymore.

I wish I knew what I've done to deserve this.

I wish I could put it right.

"Dr Jackson, have you anything to add?" Uh oh, the General's looking expectantly at me.

"Ah, no s-sir." I stuttered. Damn. I hate it when that happens.

"All right. Dismissed, people." 

Oh, thank God! I grab my papers and leave as quickly as I can but I still manage to catch those looks from my team-mates.

I don't want their sympathy. I don't need it.

Sanctuary. My office, my own private refuge. I pour myself a cup of coffee and then attempt to continue a translation that I'm currently working on.

It's a no-go. For some reason my mind just won't concentrate on anything other than Jack.

God, and I'm starting to get a headache. Looking for my painkillers has me noticing a pile of pink and white gaily decorated envelopes.

What the...? Oh, of course. It's Valentines Day soon. Oh, joy!

I really don't like Valentines Day. Every year all I seem to do is spend the whole day hiding, trying to avoid females, and scarily some of the male personnel too, who are all intent on giving me a Valentines kiss.

Jack loves it, though. He flirts with everyone, he's such a charmer, has them eating out of his hand.

Jack. My mind always seems to wander back to Jack.

I wish he'd be my Valentine.

Huh, like that would ever happen.

Jack hates me.

XXXX

Well, that could have gone better. A lot better! I should have said no in the first place, but I didn't. There's only one thing worse in my book than a woman scorned and that's a Major scorned. Oy!

I met her at the local bar where she sauntered in looking like a million bucks. She'd only dressed up for me! Tight skirt, low cut top, red lipstick; the works!

I should have made an excuse and escaped then, but I didn't.

I bought drinks, and she, our toughened major, had a sweet cocktail which sounded disgusting, with a cherry in it and then proceeded to very provocatively tease it with her lips and tongue before devouring it.

I should have bolted there and then. BUT I DIDN'T!!!

She flirted with me, big time. I was horrified! So, I then tried to tell her that we were, you know, not going anywhere. But it came out all wrong and I think I may have called her a major tease, I really can't recall, but whatever I said earned me a few choice words that made ME blush and the promise of my life being made a living hell.

Well...no big change there, then.

All of this explains my being here, back at the SGC at a quarter to eleven on a Friday night.

I'm hiding. Hey, she was very scary. I fear for my...ahem, life!

I might as well catch up on a bit of paperwork after all.

"O'Neill. Is there an emergency?"

Geeze, Teal'c! Give a guy a little warning, why dontcha?!

"Teal'c! No. Why?" He looks at me with that perplexed frown that only he does.

"I thought that you and MajorCarter had left for beverages."

It's my turn to frown, now. "Ah, yeah." He's waiting for me to elaborate, not this time, big guy. "What ya got there?"

Teal'c is blushing! I don't believe it!

"It is nothing." He's hiding whatever it is behind his back. I skirt around trying to look but he moves with me.

"Aw, c'mon. Show me." I'm intrigued to see what he has that makes him blush. He sighs. Got him!

"It is a Valentines gift, O'Neill."

Oh. Sweet! 

"For me?" I grin. I can't help it. "You shouldn't have!"

"I did not. It is not for you." Such a dead pan reply. Teal'c's not telling. I look at him expectantly; he answers me with one of those great eyebrow lifts. 

Oh for cryin' out loud, it's like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Aw, c'mon Big Guy! Who's the lucky person?" I whined, I know but hey...

"It is for DoctorFrasier," he says quietly and with a smile at that! Wow, I'd never have guessed.

"Really? You and the Doc?"

"She is a formidable woman, O'Neill."

Formidable? Well, whatever floats his boat! "That she is, Teal'c. I'm happy for you," I say sincerely.

"Thank you." He does that bowing thing then looks at me with a look that's somewhere in between contemplation and brotherly love. Scarily bizarre!

"What?" I ask, immediately regretting it.

"You should date DanielJackson."

What?! I never expected that! 

"Is it not customary on your world that on Valentines Day one can request the company of another to partake in a visually impaired social engagement, O'Neill?"

I'm shaking my head at this point. Daniel? Me? Daniel and me? Visual...wait... "You mean a blind-date?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replies with a twinkle in his eye. Bastard. He's got me.

"How long have you, you know, known?" I ask quietly, bordering on mortified.

"It has been obvious to me for a while. I have been observing you and it is very good to see that you have finally come to terms with your feelings for him."

I'm kinda' shocked here! Observing me? Obvious?! "Um, really?" Pathetic, I know but...shit! It's not every day you get outed by a Jaffa!

"Indeed. I was pleased to not have to harm you for the pain you have caused him."

Oh. Me too. You have no idea.

"I assume that you are going to fix your relationship with DanielJackson." A statement, not a question. I nod.

"Yes, I'm going to try but...I just hope I'm not too late." It's true. I've a feeling that I've burned every bridge and my chances are next to none.

I'm not going to stop trying though.

"He cares for you deeply, O'Neill," Teal'c says, his deep, soft voice is calm and soothing and it warms me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I can't believe it. Daniel still cares for me and after everything I've done to him! Suddenly I'm filled with hope.

XXXX

Oh God! There's another huge pile of pink and white envelopes littering my desk. I really should remember to lock my office door when I leave at night. I was going to call in sick today, I seriously considered it. Really. I wish I had, now.

I hate Valentines Day.

I hate it for so many reasons but mostly because it reminds me that I'm alone. I have no one. 

God, I'm depressing. Where's my coffee?

Oh well, life must go on. Those translations won't translate themselves, those reports won't...yadda, yadda! Same old, same old. 

Oh, for cryin' out loud! I'm channeling Jack again!

Jack.

Even after these past few months, he still makes me smile.

Sighing, I push all thoughts of Jack to the back of my head and get myself a huge cup of coffee and set to work. Those pink and white envelopes can wait. Forever!

****

Okay, I've been working here for two hours now and I've done precisely zip! What is with me? I can't concentrate, the dull headache I've managed to develop by really pushing myself isn't helping either.

Crap! Get a grip, Jackson! Take some painkillers, settle down again and try and work.

Arghhhhhhhhh!

That's it! I give up! Its noon and I'm going to lunch. Screw work.

Well, what a change. No-one bothered me all the way to the cafeteria; I think maybe it was because I stormed down here in a foul temper. Even the marines gave me a wide berth! Huh! I don't care.

Yes, I do.

I do care because that's not me. I'm not a bad tempered hot-head that doesn't care. Am I?

"Daniel!"

I jump as I hear my name shouted from across the room then smile as I watch the whirlwind that is Dr Janet Frasier happily bounce over to me.

Happily bounce? She wants something.

"Hey Janet!"

"Hey! Can I join you?" I nod and she sits and smiles. Hugely! She definitely wants something.

"Enjoying your lunch?" Bright and perky, too. Whatever she wants, it's gotta be big. I play along anyway chuckling as I look at my limp ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh sure, you betcha!" Geeze, channeling Jack again.

"Good coffee?"

"Nectar of the Gods!" See, I can do perky!

"Doing anything tonight?"

Tonight? Shit! She's setting me up on a blind-date! I don't believe it!

"No, Janet," I say sternly. She gets that I'm on to her.

"Aw, come on Daniel. Please?" She's pleading now.

"No."

"She's sweet and nice and..."

"No!" I interrupt, chuckling. I can't help it! She sounds so funny when she's whining like that!

"You'd be really helping me out, Daniel. She's a friend of mine. Her name's Mary-Beth and she's just here for a short visit and..."

"Janet..."

"...and I don't want her to be alone tonight, being Valentines and all and I know you don't have a date..." well that makes me look up sharply. She doesn't stop, though. "...so I thought you'd, you know, maybe meet her for a drink? Please?"

I let out a huge sigh. I don't want to do this. I don't want to go out for a drink on Valentines Day. I don't want to go out with a girl!

What I want is...what I want I can't have.

Jack.

"All right. Where and what time?" I ask quietly. It's easier to surrender than fight.

She squeals! Oh, God, now that is funny! I'm chuckling as she leans across the table and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, Daniel. Happy Valentines!"

"Yeah, yeah," I scrunch my face up. "Happy Valentines to you, too."

"So, she'll meet you at Donnelly's at 8 o'clock, is that okay?" 

I think for a moment. "In Denver?"

Janet's blushing, huh. I think I've tumbled onto a secret here. Sweet!

"Ah, yeah. She's ah, she's catching a ride with me."

"And...?"

"Huh?"

"A ride with you and...?" I'm not letting her get away with this.

"With me and Teal'c," she concedes very quietly. 

Teal'c? Wow. An image of them both suddenly pops into my head, five foot nothing dynamo doctor with a six foot plus brick-built Jaffa. 

An uncontrolled laugh bursts out and I immediately regret it when the dynamo doctor in question pins me with one of her patented I've-got-a-huge-needle-with-your-name-on-it stares. 

"Sorry, Janet," I apologize contritely. Curse my gutter mind!

She chuckles, oh she's good. She was messing with me. "I know we're an odd match but..."

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Really." And I am.

"Thanks."

After a moment she smiles brightly again, stands up and bounces away. I'm left sitting here feeling a sense of doom. What have I just agreed to?

XXXX

Time for a little stealth maneuvering now. I'm dressed to kill, jeans, black t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I'm wearing Daniel's favorite aftershave; Issey Miyake which makes me smell like a citrus fruit but I don't care and I've got a small box of ridiculously expensive dark chocolate truffles that Janet gave me earlier.

Actually, thinking about it, I still can't believe that she managed to persuade Daniel into agreeing to go on a blind-date. She's good, I'll give her that! 

I have to admit, though, it was a little unnerving to have her and her boyfriend, Teal'c...I still can't get my head around that and the images it conjures up...oy! Where was I? Oh, yeah, Janet and Teal'c both came into my office this morning and filled me in on their plan.

I had no choice and no say in anything.

I love those guys!

Of course it all hinged on whether Daniel would actually agree to going but Janet had a plan up her sleeve and well, it worked! She gave me the chocolates, told me I owed her for them...I owe them both for a lot more...and told me when and where and to 'dress up nice', a given, and Mission Valentines was a go!

All I have to do now is to get from here, the locker room, to my truck on the surface without crossing paths with one Major 'snit' Carter!

Damn! I managed to make it all the way to the top. I shoulda' known it wouldn't be that easy!

Oh boy, she looks pissed. I can feel my dick and balls shrinking at her deadly scowl. I'm in trouble now.

"Carter," I nod as I pass her. She's raking me with her eyes.

"Sir," she grinds out curtly. Oh my, I heard the sibilant on that one. I feel like an utter shit. Only last night we went out for a drink together only for me to metaphorically break up with her and here I am now looking and smelling all nice...I'm screaming 'date' at her, I can see it and she's hurting and angry.

What a mess.

I can't leave her like this. "Carter, look..."

"Going somewhere nice, sir?" she cuts me off, her tone making me wince.

"Umm..."

"With anyone nice?" Oh, there it is.

How on earth can I tell her that it's not her as a person, I think she's a terrific girl and, well, that's the problem? How do I tell her that it's because she is a girl?

"Carter. Sam," I've got her attention now, "I'm really sorry. I am. You're a great woman and a really good friend..." she is and I hope she still is, "but..."

"Not like that," she finishes for me.

"No, not that way. I love you, Sam, dearly. As a friend. I hope we still can be?" I leave the door open to her. I'd deserve it if she told me to get lost. Hell, a part of me wants her to; I've been such an asshole.

"You look really good."

"Th-thank you." Now that I wasn't expecting. I'm unsure as to where this is going, a little nervous, too.

"Those are Daniel's favorites." 

Geeze, she's knocking out these non-sequiturs. "Yeah."

I see the light dawning in her eyes as the penny finally drops. I'm waiting, my heart in my throat, for her next words. She could end my career if she wanted to.

"It's time that he was happy."

I blow out the breath that I had been unconsciously holding. She accepts it. I look at her sincerely, "Are you sure?"

She hesitates but then smiles and nods. I can't help myself; I grab her in a hug.

"You smell good, too," she whispers into my ear. 

I laugh, relief washing over me. We have a lot to make up but this is a good start. "Thank you Sam," I say letting her go. She's smiling but her eyes are moist. "I really am sorry..."

She stops me speaking by putting her fingers on my lips. "No, just...make him happy, sir." Then she turns and heads back into the mountain. 

I will, Carter you can count on that.

XXXX

I can't help but think that this is one huge, colossal mistake. I still can't believe I agreed to go on a blind date! Oh, God, I need some Dutch courage.

"S'cuse me," I call the bartender over with a polite smile. He's smiling back at me, just looking and smiling. Huh. I clear my throat.

"Oh, yes sir?" 

"Jack Daniels, double, ice please." 

I down the drink as soon as it's poured. The bartender chuckles at me. "Blind-date?"

I can't help but snicker back and nod. "Is it obvious?"

"Kinda. You want another one?" he asks motioning to my now empty glass.

"Ah, no. Just make it a beer thanks."

"You bet!"

The whiskey didn't help, but then I doubt any amount of alcohol would. I thank the bartender for my beer and sigh really heavily.

I really don't want to be here.

There's a table in the corner and I decide to sit there and nurse my beer and await my fate. Mary-Beth. She's late but then maybe...

Oh. My. God!

XXXX

Here I am. A little late, but hey, that's fashionable isn't it? Donnelly's is a great bar, decent music, subdued lighting, private tables; perfect for a date.

I hope Daniel is here.

Janet called to tell me that they'd dropped him off but between then and now he's had plenty of time to book. Looking around I suddenly spot him at a table in the corner.

I'm standing in the middle of the bar, not moving and I can feel a multitude of eyes on me but the only eyes I see are Daniel's. He's looking at me with such yearning that it both warms and breaks my heart. I smile at him and he suddenly looks away, quickly schooling his features.

Damn. 

Getting the bartender's attention, who's looking at Daniel I might add and I may have to kill him. Hands off! He's mine! Anyway, I order a beer and make my way to where Daniel is sitting.

"May I join you?" I ask quietly trying to catch his eye.

"Ah, well, it's not a good time, Jack," he says and still won't look at me. I sit down anyway and he frowns.

The bartender arrives with my beer but leaves quickly after I flash a warning sneer at him. Yeah, that's right. Mine!

I look at Daniel again. He's picking at the label on his beer bottle. "Daniel?"

"Jack, I'm meeting someone. You have to go."

At this point I would normally be teasing him about blind-dates and he would be enjoying the jovial banter but he seems nervous around me. Wary. 

This is awkward.

I'm not giving up though.

"Yeah, about that..." I mumble taking a swig of my beer. Dutch courage and all that. Now he looks at me. The penny's dropped and he's got this unbelieving, hurt, pissed thing going on.

"Is this a joke?" he hisses, the hurt shining through his eyes.

"No, no joke..."

"'Cause it's pretty fucking lame, even for you, Jack!" he grinds out through clenched teeth not having heard me.

Shit, he's leaving. "Wait, Daniel." I grab his wrist and he closes his eyes. "Look at me, please."

He sighs impatiently but he looks at me and when he does...pure humiliated pain dulls his eyes. Oh God. 

"Please don't leave."

XXXX

I don't believe it! It's got to be a joke. A sick joke. Hasn't he made my life miserable enough?

Damn you, Jack! He looks so fucking hot, I can't help but stare. I wish...oh, shut up, Jackson!

Ah, crap! He's seen me and he's coming over.

"May I join you?" His voice washes over me like silk.

'Yes, yes please' is what I want to say. Oh, how I wish..."Ah, well, it's not a good time, Jack."

The bastard sits down anyway! I'm annoyed and confused as to what's going on here and it's making me nervous.

"Daniel?"

Oh, just go, Jack. Please. "Jack, I'm meeting someone. You have to go." I wait for the inevitable comeback for the opening I've just given him. I get myself prepared for the...whatever shit he decides to throw at me...

"Yeah, about that..." And the light suddenly goes on.

Oh, you bastard! You fucking bastard! I should have known. I'm so stupid. But, Janet and Teal'c? They wouldn't...I just don't know what to think anymore.

"Is this a joke? 'Cause it's pretty fucking lame, even for you, Jack!" I manage through my teeth that are so tightly clenched that they ache. 

I'm leaving. Fuck him. He grabs my wrist and I close my eyes in despair. I wish he'd just let me go.

"Wait, Daniel. Look at me, please."

The plea in his voice rings loudly and I look at him expecting to see...God only knows! What I do see cuts me to my very core. He's scared.

"Please don't leave." 

I slowly sit down again and watch him sigh in relief. What is going on here?

"Jack?" I try tentatively. At this moment I may hate every cell of his being but I still care very deeply for this man and don't want to see him like this. I'm still very wary and on edge though. 

He looks at me with an expression of open honesty. "I'm sorry, Daniel." 

XXXX

Oh, please don't look at me like that! Daniel's assessing me. He's trying to figure out if I'm on the level or if this is another sick joke. It's real, I'm really sorry.

"Just give me a few minutes of your time, Daniel, please," I beg. He nods. So far, so good. Let's see if I can do the rest of this without him beating the crap out of me.

"Ah, um well..." I take another drink of my beer, wishing that it was something stronger. Daniel raises his eyebrows and looks expectantly at me. Get on with it, gotcha. 

"Daniel. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you these past few months," I hear him suck in a breath but I carry on regardless. "You did nothing wrong, it was me and I'm truly, truly sorry." All right, now for the biggie. "I developed very un-military type feelings for you and reacted to them in a very un-friendly way. Long story short, Daniel, I've fallen in love with you and I freaked. I'm sorry."

There, I said it.

He's sitting there, quietly taking it in. I hope he doesn't freak himself. Oh shit! Where's he going? Just to the bar. Thank God. I thought he was leaving; I wouldn't blame him if he did. I just hope...well, it's all I can do.

"Here," he says softly as he hands me a double whiskey, neat. He has one himself, too. I guess we both need it.

"You love me?" His voice is so quiet, I strain to hear him.

"With my whole being." And I do. 

His head is down but I can see him warring with himself. I know that he cares for me deeply, Teal'c told me, and I hope he loves me, too. I see him biting back a smile and my heart soars. Yes!

"I know that it's kind of a bomb shell I've just dropped on you, Daniel..."

"Kind of, yeah. Huge, actually, Jack."

He looks up after composing himself and regards me intensely. I'm careful to keep my face open and honest.

"It's a lot to take in, you know, Jack. I have to think about this."

I nod silently then watch as he leaves again. He takes two or three steps then turns back to me. 

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this," he smiles and I finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. I can't speak past the lump in my throat so I just smile back and he then leaves.

Daniel is an amazing man. I really don't know what I've done in this universe to deserve him in my life but I thank the powers that be that he is.

XXXX

That was surreal. There's no other way of describing. I tried not to think too much about what had just happened all the way home.

This is big. Jack O'Neill loves me!

Is it a joke? No, I don't think so. It sure explains an awful lot, though. Wow, he loves me; he's in love with me. I can't stop saying it!

Jack. O'Neill. Loves. Me! 

Do I love him? Well, it took all of a second to answer that! Of course I do! 

Can I forgive and forget? Now that's the question, one I'll have to think about very carefully. I've already let Jack into my life and my heart once and he proverbially stomped all over it. I know why now, but dare I do it again? Can I trust him?

I suppose the answer to all these questions is yes. I can forget and I can and will forgive him because I do trust him and as gullible as this may sound, I'll do all this because I love him.

God, I just realized that everything this evening was a set up. This makes me feel really warm and...wanted, knowing that Jack went to such lengths to arrange this, all for me.

Crap, I'm tearing up, here. He really and truly loves me...and hot? Boy, did he look hot tonight! He smelled good, too...oh, hello, the little archaeologist is certainly in agreement, here! Down boy! I've got a lot to think about!

Nope, not going away. My mind is filling with all these wonderfully delicious images of me with Jack in flagrante, nearly all of which are filthy, x-rated and...really NOT helping the situation!

Okay Jackson, think. Do I want this?

Hell yes!

Then what the fuck am I doing sitting here alone when I could be with Jack making all my deliciously filthy fantasies a reality?

With a huge grin on my face, I grab my keys and my coat and I'm on my way out of the door at dizzying speed.

XXXX

Man, do I feel like a nervous teenager. How weird is that? I realized after Daniel left me that I hadn't given him his chocolates. Its lame I know, but it's an excuse to be here outside his apartment at this time of night. I know he said that he had a lot to think about and I respect that. Really, I do. I just need...

God, I need to know that, if, he loves me too. I need to hear it.

I really can't believe how well the evening went. I must admit though, I half expected him to deck me after my revelation. God knows, I certainly deserved it. All I need now is for him to fall into my arms and to let me love him for the rest of our lives. Forever. And, yes, I want forever.

To hell with the military and to hell with 'Don't ask, don't tell'. I'll retire for him if needs be. He's worth it and I'm going to make sure he knows this if he'll let me. 

I'm just about to knock when his door flies open and suddenly I've got an armful of startled archaeologist. And it feels good.

"Ooof!" he muffles into my chest and gasps as he looks up. I smile sweetly at him.

"Hi."

"Jack!" The look of surprise quickly morphs into pure love and happiness. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Jack," he whispers this time before flinging his arms around me and burying his head in my shoulder, my arms instinctively envelope him and I return the hug, of course I do.

This is what I need, too.

He's softly sniffing me and making these needy little noises and I realize that he's inhaling my scent; I bury my face in his hair and do the same, recognizing that I already know his scent but reveling in it so close. 

We're still in the doorway, so I begin walking him backwards into his apartment, somehow managing to close the door. I can't believe he loves me. I still haven't heard him say it but I can feel it coming off him in waves. I'm so happy. I hug him tighter and he sighs longingly, oh yeah, I could get used to this. This is home.

Daniel pulls back and looks at me and I'm confused to see his eyes fill with tears. "Oh, Jack," he says softly and gently wipes his thumbs across my cheeks.

Me! I'm crying. Well, this is embarrassing, but Daniel won't let me go. He's drying my tears and it feels wonderful. He finishes and then looks at me, his gaze, full of love, falls onto my lips and he unconsciously licks his own.

Oh, my. 

I follow the path of his tongue as it swipes across that luscious bottom lip and when my eyes reach his again, they're nearly black with lust.

Oh, MY!

No seconds wasted, he surges forward and his mouth unerringly finds mine and I think my brain short circuits! 

He's such a sensual kisser it's blowing my mind! His lips are so mobile and he's so needy, when I open my mouth to let him in he's almost undone.

I swear I can hear choirs of angels!

Daniel is running his fingers through my hair with one hand while his other is sneaking under my T-shirt. His touch leaves a trail of fire on my skin and it feels so damn good. I let my own hands fend for themselves. Hey, I've got no working brain cells left, I can't even think straight. The party is currently all happening in my pants! I suddenly realize I'm kneading his ass and he's loving it, so am I! 

I pull him closer, not there was much space in between us anyway but and...oh...yeah!

He's bone hard and gasps when I grind my own very interested, very eager cock against his.

"Oh, fuck!" My linguist, as eloquent as ever, howls into my mouth. Oh, fuck indeed!

We're humping each other with such wild abandon that I'm in heaven. Daniel is kissing me so deeply that I swear he's trying to climb down my throat! 

Oh, God! That's good! He's licking and nipping my neck and going lower, oh yeah...moving lower...I think I might die from this but what a way to go! So many sensations, my hormones are going into overdrive and...OH MY GOD!!! Oh God, oh God, oh sweet Jesus!!

He's only swallowed me whole! Took my cock deep into his mouth and I think I actually yelped. Loudly!

For a split second I wonder how and when he got my dick out but ...oh...hey, yeah! It's so good, sooo good! He's...oh, fuck, his finger...just right there...nghh!

There's no way I'm lasting much longer, not when he's...and that tongue...oh, oh...no way I can hold on, in fact I'm coooooooming!!! 

**********

Geeze, I think I zoned out there. That was incredible. Really hot. Amazing. Did I say hot? I pry open my eyes and see my lover looking at me. My lover. I like the sound of that.

"H-hi," I just about manage, grinning goofily. He smiles back at me looking for all the world like the cat who got the cream. And he did, indeed.

I'm trying really hard to tell him how fantastic and amazing he is but my brain just won't engage my mouth so I decide to do the next best thing; I kiss him. 

At first he huffs a little in surprise but soon gets with the program. I'm kissing him so gently, pouring every ounce of love I have for him into it and tasting myself on his tongue as I do so. He's moaning softly into my mouth, returning the kiss with fervor, I think he's getting it.

I think he's finally understanding that I really do love him.

XXXX

Oh, God! He loves me, he really does. I'm lost in a haze of euphoria with Jack and I never want to be found. Never. 

Jack tastes amazing; I always knew he would, and responsive? Oh, man! So wonderfully so! I kiss him deeper, my tongue sliding against his, sharing his seed with him and once more I try my damnedest to climb inside of him. 

He gasps as I rub myself up against his naked cock. I can't help it, I'm as hard as nails and I need to get off and soon.

Ah, he got it. Oh, and he's GOT it! Ahhh...

"Mmmm, is this for me?" Jack purrs as he tantalizingly strokes my cock. It feels so fucking good. Oh, yeah!

"For you," I murmur ecstatically on a breath. Hey, it's nigh on impossible to think coherently when...ah, yeah...the love of your life is...mmmm...doing that to you, let alone...ohhh...articulate actual words! 

"You feel so good, Danny. So hot and hard."

Oh, God! He's talking dirty to me! And his voice! Low and rough, like a growl, so sexy. It's turning me on even more, you know it's all together possible that he could make me come doing that.

"I can't wait to taste you. Take you deep into my mouth..."

Nnnnggh! So, so close, now.

"Swallow you whole..."

And he does! Within seconds I'm screaming out my orgasm and Jack drinks me down, lapping up everything I give him with relish. I feel my knees buckling, sensations so intense we both slide to the floor, our backs up against the apartment door, smiling at each other.

An irrational giggle bursts out and soon we're both laughing and I feel happy.

I'm really happy.

I turn to look at the man beside me, the man who's shining with love, all for me. "I love you, Jack," I whisper to him, "with all that I am." He closes his eyes, sighing and when he opens them again Jack allows me to see into his soul and it's beautiful.

"Thank you," is all he simply says. Thanks for trusting him. Thanks for forgiving him. Thanks for loving him.

Oh, Jack. I cup his face with my hands. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

And I know he does.

XXXX

My life has changed forever. This beautiful man, this wonderful and generous human being has turned my life upside down. As I said before, I really don't know what cosmic force in this universe brought Daniel Jackson into my life, and it's totally beyond me what he sees in me, but I'm not going to question it. No way.

He's here, he's with me, and he loves me, that's all I need to know.

As we sit here together in the hallway of his apartment, freezing our butts off I might add, I remember the small box of dark chocolate truffles in my jacket pocket.

"Chocolates."

He looks at me a bit bemused. "Chocolates?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, chocolates." I hand him the box and his eyes light up.

"They're my favorites," he says, ridiculously touched that I should get him the perfect gift.

"Yeah," I reply. I do actually know this. In fact, I know a lot about Daniel and I plan on finding out more, much more, and taking the rest of our lives together to do so.

"Thank you, Jack," Daniel says softly, his emotions causing little tremors to course through him. "This means..."

I gently wrap my arms around him pulling him to me, his head falling to my shoulder and I press a kiss into his hair. "I know."

God, I love this man. "I know, Daniel." And I do.


End file.
